A Tale to Be Told
by Unmasker2000
Summary: Its 7 years later and the Titans are in their 20's. See their new hilarious adventures! Pairings RaeBB RobinStar.
1. Chapter I: A Tale to Be Told

A Tale to Be Told

_Hey everyone this is my first story and I hope I get some reviews baby!_

_Seven years into the future when the Titans were in their 20's a story was written...It was a peaceful night for the Titans..._

"Get your green ass back here Beast Boy!!" Cyborg yelled.

..._Well sort of..._

"NEVER!! DONKEY KONG 164 IS MINE!! HA!! HA!! HA!! HA!!YA DUMB PIECE OF CRAP!!" Beast Boy said in his ever cheerful voice, "ALL MINE!!" Just then a blackish glow surrounds the game and it starts to float in the air.

"If you mind, we are trying to get some sleep," Raven said in her monotone voice, "so Beast Boy drop the game and Cyborg stop chasing him around."

"Yes friend Cyborg and friend Beast Boy we must get what Beast Boy calls 'Booty Sleep'" Starfire said. Everyone turns to Beast Boy and stares at him.

"Heh a guy needs his rest ya know?" Beast Boy says nervously.

"Uh Star? I think you mean _beauty _sleep?" Robin tells Starfire the correct way to say it.

"What is this ' beauty' you speak of?" Starfire says stupidly.

"Umm...It kinda has to--it means--no--ask Raven how the hell am I supposed to know?" Robin is quite confused because beauty is a hard word to explain.

"Well Starfire, it appears you don't have any." Raven says coldly.

"Then I am victorious?" Starfire says while scratching her head.

"NO!!ITS NOT OK!!" Robin yells at Raven for making fun of Starfire.

"Then I am not victorious?" Starfire is dumbfounded at this.

"Star do you remember that talk we had five years ago?"

**FLASHBACK: Five years ago**

"Star? I'm back from the store and I got you this really cool book!" Robin says as he walks in the front door.

Starfire reads the title of the book, "The Bees and The Birds?" Starfire says as she looks at the front cover of the book.

"No, The Birds and The Bees," Robin replied with a sweat drop on his head, "It's a book that teaches about sex"

"What are you talking about?" Raven says as she walks out of the bathroom.

"Nothing!" Robin replies quickly as his face turned red. Robin sees Starfire skimming through the book and hides in front of her so that Raven couldn't see her.

"What are you hiding behind you?" Raven says suspiciously. As she steps toward him Robin begins to sweat.

"It's nothing! Really!" Robin urges that it's nothing until.

"Glorious! I have a garden! Raven it's glorious!" Starfire says excitedly

"Why didn't you tell me you were talking about plants? Let me see that." Raven grabs the book from Star and looks at the front cover...."The Birds and The--WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS SHIT?! OH I GET IT STARFIRE DOESN'T KNOW YET!!"

**END FLASHBACK**

_Well this the end of the first chapter later!_


	2. Chapter II: A Little Bit of Voodoo

_Here's Chapter 2 oh and I forgot the disclaimer on Chapter 1 so here it is: I do not own the Teen Titans and I probably never will. On With the story! CHAPTER 2: A Little Bit of Voodoo..._

_The Titans made it through the night with a bit of "You Pervert!!" and slaps on the head..._

Raven is in her room with the lights dimmed down, she is holding a basket of needles, string, and cotton getting prepared for a ritual called, 'Voodoo'. "Spirits of Azarath and magic from Azar, Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven calls out while meditating. She begins to sew up a voodoo doll that looks a lot like Slade, "Take this Slade!" She says as she pokes the doll in the arm, leg, and ass. "And last but not least his one and only eye!" She gets a needle and sticks it in Slade's eye and puts the doll down.

_Remember when Slade died? Well he didn't and he's back._

Slade was working in his laboratory on a device made especially to destroy the Titans, "Now, prepare to die Titans!!" As Slade was going to push a button that says 'Destroy Titans' when, "YEOW!! What the hell?!" Slade looks at his arm and it starts to bleed, "Son of a bitch!!" Slade looks at his leg and notices a blood splatter, "AAAAAAHHH!! MY ASS!!" Slade runs around and around clutching his ass, "Cinder Block! Call the Hospital!! CURSE YOU TITANS !!MOTHER F---"

"Fudge? I wish to have some fudge! Friend Beast Boy, may I have some fudge? I shall give you some of my Tamarranian Fudge for your earth fudge!" Starfire asks Beast Boy while he goes to the trash can to throw up, "Why do you wish to up throw your pudding? Is it a ritual?"

"First of all no, and second of all no, the thought of your Tamarranian Fudge makes me a bit sick." Beast Boy said turning even greener then he already is.

"Must I balance the Glorgle and Gilhert??" Starfire asks, thinking that Beast Boy is trying to say she forgot an ingredient, "Or is it the Yush and Bluttontan?" at the sound of this Beast Boy starts to throw up again.

"I think I'm gonna go to my room instead." Beast Boy says with a sickish voice.

"May I have your fudge or mustard?" Starfire asks while eyeing the mustard.

"Go ahead I don't care." Beast Boy says while heading to his room.

"YUM!!" Starfire says while drinking the mustard.

Beast Boy heads on up to the top of the tower instead of his room and as he opens the door he sees Raven meditating, "Uh, Raven? I wanted to tell you this for over five years,"

"What?" Raven asks.

"I-I-I l-love y-you R-Raven." Beast Boy says a little bit nervous.

"Wow, I'd never thought you'd tell me...you see Beast Boy you know I can read minds and I read yours and learned more than I needed to know...what I'm trying to say is I love you too." Raven says without nervousness.

"S-So w-we are s-s-settled? Y-You love m-me? Wow..." Beast Boy said trying to stop being nervous.

_Well that's the end of Chapter 2 next one is called "A Day to Never Forget"_


	3. Chapter III: A Day to Never Forget

_Chapter 3 A Day to Never Forget_

"I j-just thought t-that you would s-s-say 'you retard' or s-something else." Beast Boy said with a look that says 'of course I'm stupid' .

"Well I have been trying to tell you for quite some time but then that stupid bitch Terra came along and you fell in love with her so I guess I got jealous and--" a light bulb blew up near them, "just got mad." Raven said.

"Well I never really liked her if that makes you feel better." Beast Boy said with a drop of sweat on his head, "Maybe I kinda did."

"I never trusted her, I knew she was a traitor all along." Raven said trying to ignore the fact that Terra could still be alive and that when Beast Boy finds her he'll never like Raven again.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Beast Boy said without any thought.

"Because I didn't want to at the time, I knew that if I told you you'd never be the same." Raven said trying to get back to meditating. At that time their communicator rung, it was Robin.

"We have something to ask you, Raven please get down here as soon as possible." Then the communicator shut off.

Raven headed down with Beast Boy in her arms as a kitten, "What do you need?" Raven asked.

"There is a guy robbing the bank on Main Street." Robin said as if they were going to help the guy.

"Let's get him then." Raven replied.

"That's the problem, its Slade." Robin said snickering.

"Then friend Robin why are you laughing?" Starfire asked.

"Because look!" Robin said doubled over with laughter pointing at the screen.

"Is he on drugs?" Cyborg says to everyone.

"Who Slade or Robin?" Raven asks knowing that he is going to say Robin.

"Robin," Cyborg replies to the question.

"I would say 'no'." Raven says pointing to the screen as well. When everyone looks they start to laugh with Robin because Slade is in a cast, holding crutches, and with a wheel chair. "How can Slade be robbing a bank with a cast, some crutches, and a wheel chair?"

"Oh lets just ask him when we get there." Starfire says.

"I'll never forget this day!" Beast Boy says laughing aloud.

_That's the end of Chapter 3 next chapter is called, "Retards and Wheel chairs." Later!_


	4. Chapter IV: Retards and Wheel Chairs

_Here's Chapter 4!!_

_CHAPTER 4 Retards and Wheel Chairs_

_As they head to the bank they see Slade making a run for it..._

"So long Teen Titans!!" Slade drives away on his wheel chair going an excess of _10_ mph?! Everyone falls on the ground laughing at this. Then Slade thinks it the best opportunity and rides away, but the Titans catch him when he turns the corner. He didn't actually turn the corner, lets just say that the wheel chair fell off the curb taking Slade to the ground with it. "OW!! THAT HURT!!" Slade yells, "STUPID CRAPPY WHEEL CHAIR!!" Slade says as he hits the wheel chair with his good arm.

"You should get a better wheel chair Slade." Robin says laughing at Slade.

"That's right Slade you shall get a better wheel for the chair." Starfire says laughing although nobody else does at her joke.

"O.....K...." Robin starts to pick up Slade when Slade starts to hit him with his crutches. "Is that your new weapon?" Robin says snickering.

"It's not funny! Shut up stupid Titans!" Slade says trying to get them to stop laughing as the police come and carefully hoist the wheel chair into the car.

"You're a dumber retard then Beast Boy!" Cyborg yells to Slade.

"Yeah that's righ--HEY!! Duuude! That's not funny! I am not a retard!!" Beast Boy said embarrassed.

_The Titans then go home for the day._

_This is the end of Chapter 4 next is Chapter 5 " lovesick" _


	5. Chapter V: Lovesick

_Here's Chapter 5 hope you like it!!_

_CHAPTER 5 Lovesick_

_As the Titans went home Raven was wondering where Beast Boy was..._

Raven thought, 'probably eating pizza or playing gamestation.' So she went looking around the house and found no one but Cyborg playing the game. So she decided to look in the kitchen. But he wasn't there either...Raven had something to tell him, if she could find him, "Where is he?" she asked.

"Everyone except you and me is outside." Cyborg said to Raven's question.

"Oh, oh alright." Raven said darkly. Raven went outside and saw Beast Boy running around as a cheetah. Robin was telling Starfire the correct way to make pudding.

"And then you add milk," Robin pointed to the milk, Starfire quickly grabbed the milk and threw it in the bowl, "Uh...Star, you were supposed to open the milk and pour it into the bowl."

"Why? What is wrong with the milk when you don't open it? Does it go bad?" Starfire asked Robin what to do now that the milk was already in the bowl and ruined what looked like pudding.

"Because the milk is inside the bottle and if you throw the milk in the bowl without opening the bottle...well just look." Robin said pointing to the big pieces of glass in the pudding.

"We must start over?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, for the 17th time." Robin sighed.

Raven then turned to see what Beast Boy was doing.

"Gotta...Beat...My...Old...Record..." Beast Boy said panting, his old record was like 30 seconds to run one lap around the tower, ?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"I think so." Raven responded.

"I'm...going...inside." Beast Boy said as he looked tired. He started to go to his room when Starfire said something, he didn't hear it so she repeated.

"Do you want some pooding?" Starfire said as she held a large bowl of something that looked like pudding but also looked dangerous. "Do you want some pooding?" she repeated. Robin was behind her making a look that said 'don't do it!'

"No thanks Star." He said ignoring Robin but looking at a large piece of glass.

Raven followed Beast Boy and stopped him on the 10th floor, "Beast Boy?" She said to him.

"Huh?" Beast Boy answered.

"I've always wanted to say this--" Raven was interrupted.

"Can I kiss you?" Beast Boy said without any thought.

"What?" Raven said.

"Can I kiss you?" Beast Boy repeated.

"That's what I was going to ask you." She said moving towards him. Their lips were only 2 inches away when the communicator rang, "Dammit!" Raven said aloud.

"Slade is back and now he is robbing a jewelry store, so wanna come with?" Cyborg said.

"I guess so..." Raven sighed. The communicator turned off.

"There is still time." Beast Boy said.

"Where were we?" Raven asked.

"Right here." Beast Boy said as he kissed Raven on the lips and held her tight. "Thanks." Beast Boy smiled, Raven smiled back.

_Another Chapter end next Chapter is called "Slade Is Back"_


	6. Chapter VI: Slade Is Back

_Another Chapter Read and Review! _

_CHAPTER 6 Slade is back_

Raven and Beast Boy come down from the tower and head out to find the jewelry thief (_you might know who, you might not let me just tell you, its Slade.) _they go down to the jewelry shop and see, yet again, Slade in a wheel chair, with a cast, and crutches but something about him is new this time--he is wearing an eye patch. When Slade gets up out of the wheel chair he finally makes a use for the crutches, "I've been waiting for you Titans." Slade says inching towards them while yelping with pain, "I may not see you but damn well I'm gonna find you!" Slade says pointing and bumping into a wall, opposite of the Titans, "Where are you Titans?!" Slade says now yelling to an old lady.

"Slade?" Robin asks.

"What the hell do you want?!" Slade says yelling to a cash register.

"Slade?" Robin asks again.

"Where are you Titans?! Where?! WHERE?!?" Slade says to an empty chair.

"We're right here." Robin says as Slade bumps into another wall, "Other way." Robin instructs him.

"Over here?" Slade asks while tripping on a ball, he then falls down and says, "I know you're there Beast Boy!" yelling at the ball on the floor, "Frickin' armadillo MOVE!!" Slade exclaims to the ball he tripped on.

"Must we help Slade up?" Starfire questions Robin.

"Nah, I think this is cool!" Beast Boy says while staring at a blind Slade.

"What? What! WHAT!?" Slade practically yells at Beast Boy.

"Don't push it Beast Boy." Raven warns Beast Boy.

"Hey, B.B. I know you're a shape shifter an' all, but don't you think you're going a bit too far?" Cyborg also warns Beast Boy.

"This reminds me of a long time ago." Robin says to the Titans.

**FLASHBACK: 7 years ago **

_(Robin voice-over)_

_"It was one of our first villains, Cinder Block, technically he was our first villain. We were just fighting him and then he heads to a jail and then he captures Star, she then says to him, 'I am stronger than you think' and then Cinder Block Breaks into the jail instead of breaking out. What Stupidity!" _

**END FLASHBACK**

"...." Slade says nothing, "...That story touches my heart," Slade says in a tearful voice, "So get me up!!" Slade says now irritated, "Dammit! Where am I?! Where are you Titans!?" finally the police come and again, hoist Slade into his wheel chair and take him in the car, "I'll be back Titans! You know damn well I'll be back!" the police car drives away with Slade in the back. Robin raises a masked eyebrow in confusion.

"Why the hell did I waste my time watching a blind man?" Raven says trying to keep calm.

"I don't know Raven. I don't know." Beast Boy says as if he is starring in a suspenseful movie.

"Let's all just go home." Raven says while giving Beast Boy a look that says we could do more kissing at home. Beast Boy seems to get the message and says back to her.

"Oh, I get it--I mean yeah what she said." Beast Boy says to the group.

_The End of Chapter 6 I hope you liked it! And no I will not tell you the title of chapter 7! Not until I write it._


	7. Chapter VII: A Second Shot

_Chapter 7 Another Shot_

_As the Titans headed home..._

Raven asked Beast Boy to meet her on the roof of the tower at 7:00 p.m. She told him it was a surprise so Beast Boy just waited and looked at the clock, "4:00?!" He said to himself, "How am I going to wait an hour?" he whined, "I don't think she'll mind if I'm there early." So he headed to the top of the tower and looked for Raven, "Raven?"

"What?" She asked while meditating.

"Can we skip an hour?" He said.

"All right then here is your surprise." Raven said as she handed Beast Boy a Gamestation game.

"WOW! Thanks Raven!" He said as he hugged her.

"Don't mention it." Raven said back.

"Ok! I wont. So what game is it?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Um...it's not a game look again." Raven said waiting for a response.

"It says, a certificate for a free game! Raven you're the coolest!" Beast Boy said thankfully.

"That way you can get any game for free." Raven said.

"Cool! I think I'm going to help Robin teach Starfire how to make pudding--she almost killed me on my way up here." Beast Boy says.

**FLASHBACK: A MATTER OF MINUTES AGO**

"I'm...going...inside." Beast Boy said as he looked tired. He started to go to his room when Starfire said something, he didn't hear it so she repeated.

"Do you want some pooding?" Starfire said as she held a large bowl of something that looked like pudding but also looked dangerous. "Do you want some pooding?" she repeated. Robin was behind her making a look that said 'don't do it!'

"No thanks Star." He said ignoring Robin but looking at a large piece of glass.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Oh and I almost forgot." And then Beast Boy gave Raven a passionate kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" She asked wonderingly.

"It was my present to you." Beast Boy said with a smile

"Thanks" Raven replied.

"I love you Raven!" Beast Boy said again kissing Raven on the lips.

_End of Chapter 7_


	8. Chapter VIII: A Breakfast In Bed

_CHAPTER 8 A Breakfast In Bed And More Voodoo _

_The Titans wake early in the morning preparing for the day..._

"So who wants waffles? Anyone?" Cyborg said while cooking breakfast.

"Can mine be tofu?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hell no it can't be tofu!" Cyborg said angrily because he despises tofu and whenever Beast Boy says, "Tofu" Cyborg goes crazy.

So Beast Boy notices that Raven is still in her room and wonders if he should bring her breakfast in bed. So he knocks on Raven's door and waits...He knocks again and waits...

"What do you want?" She said looking at Beast Boy through the door.

"Can I bring you something to eat?" He asks.

"Herbal tea will be fine." She responds and Beast Boy looks unsure at her response.

"Okay then I guess I'll be going..." Beast Boy said. 5 minutes later he knocks on Raven's door.

"Thanks." She says as she gets the tea from Beast Boy.

"Do you want anything else?" He asks.

"Hmm...I would like some--gulp--Tofu...waffles?" She says awkwardly.

"I'd never thought I'd say this but if you don't want it you don't have to have it." Beast Boy said also awkwardly.

"Ok then never mind." Raven says.

"Can I come in?" Beast Boy asks her with a sweat drop on his head.

"I guess so." Raven replies looking at him in the eyes.

"So what are you working on?" Beast Boy asks even though he already knows by the look of it: Voodoo, Reading the book of Azar, and more voodoo, "So is that supposed to be Slade?" He says pointing to a plush with a needle in its arm, a needle in its leg, a needle in its ass, and a needle in its eye.

"Yup." She says to him, "Wanna try it out?"

"Okay, so how do you do it?" He asks without knowing.

"You get a needle," She picks up a needle, " You say this spell, ahem, Spirits of Azarath and magic from Azar, Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The doll begins to float in the air, "And then poke it where ever you want."

"Wow, I never knew it was so complicated." Beast Boy says with his face in fear.

_End of Chapter 8. B.B. begins to learn voodoo and what will happen to Slade?_


	9. Chapter IX: Slade Is Back 2

_CHAPTER 9 Slade Is Back 2_

_This time Slade is back (Yet again!) and you wont believe what he is robbing this time..._

"So where does the needle go if I want it to hit his ear?" Beast Boy asks an obvious question.

"The ear of course B.B." Raven said to his obvious question.

"Okay s--wait a minute! Did you just call me _B.B.?_" Beast Boy says to her.

"Well yeah I guess so." Raven says embarrassed and gets back to the doll.

"Oh, so what happens when you poke his ear?" Beast Boy said asking yet another obvious question.

"He gets an ear injury of course!" Raven says politely. Then their communicator rings and its Robin.

"Slade is back and you wont believe what he is robbing this time...Is that Beast Boy in there with you?" Robin says with suspicion.

"Of course not!" Raven turns away when her face turns red with embarrassment.

"Any ways get down here." Robin says and then the communicator turns off. They head down to see what Slade was robbing and they headed to 1st street.

"So what is he robbing this time?" Raven asks while the Titans are flying/running to the address.

"A Nursery." Robin replies quietly.

"Why is he robbing a Nurbeby?" Starfire asks.

"I think its because he's blind." Cyborg says in astonishment. When they get there they see Slade, talking to a crib.

"Where is the money?" Slade says to what he thinks is a cashier, "Gimme the fricken' money damn you! I said gimme!" the Titans stared at Slade and to their amusement he moved to an infant boy and makes another threat, "You! You must have the money!! Open up!!" the infant then opens his mouth and says.

"Ah!" and keeps his mouth open. At this the other infants open their mouths and altogether say, "AH!!"

"Now we're talking!" Slade says and then the baby says.

"Goo goo bagoodi?" In it's babyish voice.

"No I don't want to deposit." Slade says answering the baby.

"Bagoo bagoo! Maggi gabba!" It says again as if asking Slade another question.

"Sigh, alright withdrawal." Slade says to the baby's question.

"Sigaba moogi daboods? Gajuba akasha." The baby asks Slade another question.

"My name and bank account? Ok then my name is Slade, my bank account is--JUST GIMME THE DAMN MONEY!" Slade says remembering that he is trying to rob them. Then the police arrive and take Slade away again, the Titans were thunderstruck.

"Slade speaks baby? No way!" Beast Boy asks the group.

_The End of Chapter 9. On to the next one!_


	10. Chapter X: A Day With Slade

_CHAPTER 10 A Day With Slade_

_This is Slade's storyline..._

As Slade gets released (Or you might say, 'Bailed out') he heads home, wondering how to destroy the Titans, "I need something that can kill them once and for all. My plans to lure them to the places I was robbing failed. THREE FRICKEN' TIMES!! My plan to rob the bank failed," Slade says with bitter anger.

**FLASHBACK 1: _CHAPTER 4 RETARDS AND WHEEL CHAIRS_**

_As they head to the bank they see Slade making a run for it..._

"So long Teen Titans!!" Slade drives away on his wheel chair going an excess of _10_ mph?! Everyone falls on the ground laughing at this. Then Slade thinks it the best opportunity and rides away, but the Titans catch him when he turns the corner. He didn't actually turn the corner, lets just say that the wheel chair fell off the curb taking Slade to the ground with it. "OW!! THAT HURT!!" Slade yells, "STUPID CRAPPY WHEEL CHAIR!!" Slade says as he hits the wheel chair with his good arm.

"You should get a better wheel chair Slade." Robin says laughing at Slade.

"That's right Slade you shall get a better wheel for the chair." Starfire says laughing although nobody else does at her joke.

"O.....K...." Robin starts to pick up Slade when Slade starts to hit him with his crutches. "Is that your new weapon?" Robin says snickering.

**END FLASHBACK**

"My second plan to rob the jewelry shop failed," Slade said with more anger.

**FLASHBACK 2: _CHAPTER 6 SLADE IS BACK_**

Raven and Beast Boy come down from the tower and head out to find the jewelry thief _(you might know who, you might not let me just tell you, its Slade.) _they go down to the jewelry shop and see, yet again, Slade in a wheel chair, with a cast, and crutches but something about him is new this time--he is wearing an eye patch. When Slade gets up out of the wheel chair he finally makes a use for the crutches, "I've been waiting for you Titans." Slade says inching towards them while yelping with pain, "I may not see you but damn well I'm gonna find you!" Slade says pointing and bumping into a wall, opposite of the Titans, "Where are you Titans?!" Slade says now yelling to an old lady.

"Slade?" Robin asks.

"What the hell do you want?!" Slade says yelling to a cash register.

**END FLASHBACK**

"That was not nice, yelling at a blind man! I couldn't even see! I also robbed some kind of bank where people speak another language--How am I supposed to know? I'm blind!" Slade yells at no one but himself.

**FLASHBACK 3: _CHAPTER 9 SLADE IS BACK 2_**

"I think its because he's blind." Cyborg says in astonishment. When they get there they see Slade, talking to a crib.

"Where is the money?" Slade says to what he thinks is a cashier, "Gimme the fricken' money damn you! I said gimme!" the Titans stared at Slade and to their amusement he moved to an infant boy and makes another threat, "You! You must have the money!! Open up!!" the infant then opens his mouth and says.

"Ah!" and keeps his mouth open. At this the other infants open their mouths and altogether say, "AH!!"

"Now we're talking!" Slade says and then the baby says.

"Goo goo bagoodi?" In it's babyish voice.

**END FLASHBACK**

"That cashier tried to make me forget what I was doing!" Slade said in disbelief as he picks up the newspaper it said:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Evening news **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Local man, Slade tries to rob 3 places**. His first attempt was the City Bank on Main Street, he threatened them that he would hit them with his crutches. So he then takes the money. Riding away on a wheel chair the heroes The Teen Titans luckily stop him with no effort what so ever. Then they leave Slade to the police.

**His second attempt** was the Jewelry Store on Central, nearby witness Carl Clampton saw the act.

Reporters: "Carl, what do you have to say about the incident?"

Carl Clampton: "Alls I gots to say is that I done saw that Slade man go into there with his wheel chair. And then I saws him. He done started to yell at a little old kid sayin' where is all the money. And then the Titans done came up and turned up!"

Reporters: "Nice Hill Billy accent Carl."

Carl Clampton: "Huh?"

Reporters: "Never mind."

**His third attempt** was to 'rob' a Nursery on First Street. I don't know why. Teen Titan Beast Boy is here to explain the incident.

Reporter: "So Beast Boy, why did Slade go into a Nursery in the first place?"

Beast Boy: "That's because he was blind and kinda stupid at the moment."

Reporter: "Mmm hmm. And why did he yell at a toddler?"

Beast Boy: "Because I guess he wanted money!"

Reporter: "Mmm 'kay. And did he actually have a conversation with the toddler?"

Beast Boy: "That I do not know, all I heard was that Slade was thinking that the baby was a real cashier and that he said something about deposit."

Reporters: "Okay thanks for the info."

**WARNING! BABIES ARE TAKING OVER THE CITY! **Learn why and how we know by listening to our town police and what they have to say.

Police man: "All I know is that my daughter who is 1 and a half tried to kill me when I left for work. And she said something like 'we own the city' or something devious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Stay Safe** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slade put the paper down and said aloud, "A NURSERY?!?" he growled, "Wait a minute..." He said as he read the last part of the paper, "Babies rule the city?" he had a devious smile on, "I've got you now Titans..." he then stepped on his foot, "HOLY CRAP MY FOOT!!"

_This is the end of chapter 10_


	11. Chapter XI: Baby Slades

_CHAPTER 11 Baby Slades_

_The next day the Titans see something on the news..._

Beast Boy was walking around the tower looking for something to do, "Can we watch T.V?" Beast Boy asks Raven.

"Knock yourself out." She says as she tosses Beast Boy the remote.

"Cool." Beast Boy starts flipping through the channels. He passes the news and saw something on it, he then changes the channels back and sees the news.

"A new game has been released!" a news reporter says.

"What the?" Beast Boy says and catches everyone's attention. As the Titans go outside to see what is the new game, they spot Slade.

"Hello Titans." Slade says while holding a baby that has a mask, armor, and looks like Slade, "What's wrong? Never seen a baby-zooka?" Slade says to them.

"What the hell is a baby-zooka?" Cyborg says to Slade with amusement.

"Watch." Slade said while putting an orange in the baby's hand, "It's my new invention."

"Hey wait a minute! You had a eye patch when we last saw you!" Raven said wondering how Slade can recover that fast from a voodoo injury.

"Oh I saw a doctor." Slade says simply.

"What kind of doctor treats a person like you?" Robin asked feeling stupid.

"Was it a Tamaranian Doctor?" Starfire guessed.

"No it was--who cares? Let me go back to explaining what a baby-zooka is. Ahem. A baby-zooka is a robot baby that you put an orange in and push this button over here." Slade said pointing to the butt of the baby, "Let me demonstrate." He said pushing a button. Then the baby-zooka shot an orange out of it's mouth and then the orange splattered on the wall, "Was that a good enough explanation?"

"........That?.......Just take him away." Robin said to a policeman.

"Wait! Can I have the baby-zooka?" Beast Boy asked the cop.

"Go ahead." The cop said as he handed Beast Boy the baby-zooka.

"Hiya!" Beast Boy said as he threw the baby-zooka at a house. It hit with a splat. As the Titans went home, they were wondering why Slade had a baby-zooka.

"Uh, Raven?" Beast Boy said.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Want to go with me for a walk?" Beast Boy said.

"Alright." Raven responded with a look that said, 'I knew you were going to say that'.

_End Of Chapter 11._


	12. Chapter XII: A Walk

_CHAPTER 12 A Walk_

"So where are we going?" Raven said.

"To the store to buy a pudding recipe." Beast Boy said to Raven while walking.

"Ha ha ha!" Raven laughed. Beast Boy stopped.

"Did you just laugh?" Beast Boy said like it was the end of the world, "I've never heard you laugh before."

"Well there's a first time for everything." Raven giggled as a traffic light blew up.

"So how do you meditate?" Beast Boy asked knowing how to do it, but not knowing how to float.

"Why?" Raven stopped laughing.

"Like you said there is a first time for everything." Beast Boy said copying what Raven just said.

"Ok you cross your legs, and then you put your hands out like this," Raven put her hands in a meditating sort of way, "And then you say, Azarath Metrion Zinthos." A bug floats in the air surrounded by a blackish light, "Oops!" Raven says and puts the bug back on the floor.

"Okay we're here." Beast Boy says pointing to a shop.

"Hey, do you still have that game receipt I gave you?" Raven says to Beast Boy.

"Yeah I kept it with me." Beast Boy went up to a Clerk and said, "Hey dude do you still give away free games if you have a free game receipt?" Beast Boy asked giving the receipt to him.

"Yup, today is the last day for it." The Clerk said, "So what game do you want?"

"Um..." Beast Boy looked around and saw the new game--it was called, 'Legend of Azarath', "I'll take that one." Beast Boy pointed to the game.

"Okay." The Clerk said.

"Raven, this is for you." Beast Boy said as he handed Raven the new game.

"Thanks." Raven said wondering if she'd ever play it.

_End of Chapter 12_


	13. Chapter XIII: Raven's First Game

__

_**To all the people who reviewed:**_

**_Littlemisschaos: I dont know how I made 12 in three days but like you said, lifes not perfect. Sorry about that last part._**

_**Psycho.Raven: I did update.**_

**_Little Death Strike: I'm glad I made you laugh!_**

**_So thanks to all the reviewers!_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and anything else in this story._

_CHAPTER 13 Raven's First Game_

_Beast Boy teaches Raven how to play her new on of a kind game. The news was wrong, there was only one copy luckily Beast Boy got it first. Will this cause trouble?_

When Raven and Beast Boy get home from their walk, Raven wants to play her game, "So what are you supposed to do with it?" Raven says feeling like Starfire, she starts to walk around with the game booklet and wonders what the game is about.

"Raven gimme the game." Beast Boy says while trying to get the game from Raven.

"Hmm...So you run...Monsters...Fight demons...Magic...Chakra...Boss...Levels..." Raven says looking at numerous spots on the booklet. The booklet looked at bit like this:

**The Legend Of Azarath**

CONTENTS

Starting the game......................2

Controls.................................5

Skills and Attacks.....................6

Introduction............................8

Make a player.........................10

Playing the game.....................12

Adventure mode......................15

Chakra hunt...........................18

Two-Player Battle....................21

Secret mode...........................22

Practice.................................24

"Cool game Raven!" Beast Boy said looking at the booklet and trying to put the game in at the same time.

"Mm hmm." Raven mumbles something about '_Stupid complicated directors.'_

"There you go!" Beast Boy says as a Title screen appears.

"So what do you push to start the game?" Raven asks moving the cursor up and down the screen. The screen looked like this:

**The Legend of Azarath**

**Start Game **

**Game Menu**

**Options**

**Two Player Battle**

**Chakra Hunt**

"You push 'Start' and then play." Beast Boy said pointing to a button labeled 'Start'. The game then begins showing a beginning cut-scene as Raven squeals with delight. Because it was about her homeplace and it was her first time playing Gamestation.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"AAAHH!! I'M GONNA DIE!!" Raven yells at Beast Boy.

"No you're not!" Beast Boy said walking in the door.

"YES I AM!! SEE?" Raven yells again. A Computer voice says, "You have died. Game Over!" and Raven looks at Beast Boy, "Grr..."

"Don't worry! Look what I've got!" Beast Boy says picking up a bag with a book in it called, "The Legend of Azarath: Strategy Guide.

"What is that?" Raven said never seeing a Strategy Guide before.

"It's called a Strategy Guide, it'll help you win."

"Oh."

"Yeah just read it and it'll tell you what to do, and how to beat the mini-boss."

Then the communicator rang this time it was Starfire, "Slade wants the new game that came out and is willing to do battle for it."

"Got it." Beast Boy says, "You coming with?"

"Okay." Raven says and puts the controller down. A Computer voice says, "You have died. Game Over!" Beast Boy turns into an eagle and flies to find Slade with the other Titans.

_What a shocker! Raven, playing a game?!_


	14. Chapter XIV: Slade Is Back 3

_CHAPTER 14 Slade Is Back 3_

_Slade wants the game and he wants it bad. What will he do for it?_

"I've been waiting for you Titans..." Slade says to the team.

"Sigh, What now?" Robin says sounding bored.

"I want that game Titans, and I want to verse you in Two-Player Battle Mode for it. If I win, I keep it. If you win, you keep it." Slade says.

"But we just bought it!" Beast Boy said.

"I know, I had it." Slade says, "I downloaded it off the Internet and got caught. Then they trashed my copy and left me with nothing.

"Hey no fair! You played for who knows how long and we just bought it!" Beast Boy whined and looked like he was going to punch Slade in the face and say 'too bad so sad' but couldn't.

"Yes so lets go." Slade pulls out a Gamestation and plugs it into a TV. After shocking his self two or three times and Raven putting the game in, it is finally ready, "So, who wants to fight?"

While everyone is discussing who goes, Raven says, "I'll go first." everyone's jaws drop in disbelief.

"No way." Cyborg says thinking,_ 'It has to be the a sign of the apocalypse.' _Slade even gasps. Everyone except Beast Boy stares.

"Go get him Rae." Beast Boy said with a word of encouragement.

"So let's go Slade." Raven says picking up a controller and creating a player that looks like her.

"Fine then." Slade says also picking up a controller and creates a player that looks like him.

"Prepare to fight!" A Computer voice says and the battle starts. Raven starts by moving around when Slade throws a beam of energy at her. Raven loses a health point (HP) and says 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos!' Then a monster appears and bites Slade, a two-hit combo. Slade loses four HP total and after a long time Raven wins.

"Ha ha! It's my game all mine! Whoop!" Raven says as she starts to dance. The Titans still have their jaws dropped in disbelief, "What?" Raven says and stops dancing. Starfire closes Robin's mouth and says

"Congratulation! You are victorious!" Starfire cheers and starts to dance also.

_Whoa!_


	15. Chapter XV: A Date

_CHAPTER 15 A Date_

_After beating Slade and keeping the game..._

"Rae can I ask you something?" Beast Boy said as he walked into Raven's room. Looking around he sees Raven, reading the book of Azar and says "Do you want to go--"

"Hmm?" Raven says while reading his mind, "Yes I'd love to go on a date with you." She says while smiling, and a light bulb blows up near Robin and Starfire.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Beast Boy said with a thought, _'She must've read my mind.' _"Really?" Beast Boy said thinking which day, _'Saturday or Friday...Maybe I should ask her.' _"What d--"

"Yes I read your mind, and Saturday will be fine." Raven said gladly. She then continues to read.

"Okay then Saturday it is." Beast Boy says eagerly.

"Okay." Raven says while reading the book of Azar.

"Alright." Beast Boy said finalizing his answer.

"Sure." Raven says to Beast Boy to stop the continuous speaking.

"It will be a surprise! So don't try and read my mind."

**Three days later...**

"So where are we going?" Raven asked trying not to read Beast Boy's mind. They walk out of the tower and let the Titans know that they will be back in a couple of hours. They fly to the town and Raven follows Beast Boy to where they will spend the evening.

"It's a surprise." Beast Boy says and walks Raven to the beach near the edge of the town's island. Having to dodge cars and loose dogs, they manage to make it there in one piece.

"Here we are! Wait over there." Beast Boy said while pointing to the parking lot and a bench that she could sit on while Beast Boy goes to prepare something for the two of them. Then Beast Boy left to somewhere on the beach.

"Okay then." Raven replies and sits down on the bench while waiting for Beast Boy to come back. She never got a chance to read his mind and didn't want to because she knew if she did, it would spoil their date.

"Okay it's ready!" Beast Boy said about five minutes later, "Close your eyes!" Beast Boy holds Raven's eyes shut and when they get there he says, "Okay now open 'em." Raven opens her eyes to see roses, a little table, a picnic basket, and a box with a present in it.

"Wow. Thanks!" Raven says and immediately asks, "So what's in the box?" she says wondering if it is something for her game or if its something Beast Boy went out and bought for her.

"Well open it and see." Beast Boy responds trying not to be rude. Raven opens the box and sees a book that says, 'All About Chakras.' "I couldn't read the book so I thought I'd give it to you."

"Thanks." Raven says opening the picnic basket revealing pizza, a cup of herbal tea, a can of pop, and a couple more boxes sure to have gifts too. Raven and Beast Boy get the pizza and start to eat, "I thought you didn't like meat." Raven says wondering why Beast Boy was eating a pepperoni pizza.

"Oh this? Mine's not pepperoni it's cheese." Beast Boy said pointing to two halves of pizza, one side with just cheese, and the other pepperoni. Raven gets the cup of herbal tea and Beast Boy the pop. Raven was enjoying her date and wondered when she was going to open the other two boxes. When they were done with the pizza Raven smiled and kissed Beast Boy. "Go ahead and open up the other two gifts." Beast Boy said pointing to the boxes.

"Okay." Raven opens the first box and it contains a poem. "It says

'To my love Raven,

I will always love you no matter what,

I enjoy kicking bad guy butt.

With you I never will fail,

even through snow and hail.

My dearest possession,

Raven of the session.

You are my love and hopes,

up and down all slopes.

My fear is gone, my sorrows have vanished,

I even tried to learn some Spanish.

Something just for you in the next box,

just wait right near the docks.

Love, Beast Boy'" Raven ended with a tear, "Just wait right near the docks? What is that supposed to mean?" Raven says hugging Beast Boy.

"Go there and see for yourself." Beast Boy says walking Raven over to the docks. "Look in the sky. five...four...three...two...one..." Exactly when he said one a plane flies in the sky spelling with it's smoke 'I Love You Raven' in fancy letters.

"I love you too." Raven says and kisses Beast Boy.

"Now open your other gift." Beast Boy says pointing to the second box. Raven opens it this one contains a picture of Raven, sitting on the beach without a care in the world, With her eyes open looking far out into the ocean and her hair blowing in the wind, sitting next to Beast Boy looking out into the ocean. A message was left on it, 'I wrote your poem and painted the picture myself.' They left home at 7:32 p.m. and opened the front door Raven holding her two gifts and Beast boy holding her hand.

"Hello friend Raven and friend Beast Boy! Welcome back!" Starfire says as she lets them in.

"Hi." Raven says and goes inside to find the Titans sitting and watching TV. She reads them the poem Beast Boy wrote and shows them the picture Beast Boy made for her.

"Wow that is so sweet!" Robin and Starfire say while listening to the poem.

"So that's why you were in your room. And whenever you came out you had paint all over you." Cyborg says while looking at the picture.

"Yup." Beast Boy says with slight embarrassment and his face turned red.

_Did you like this chapter? If you did read and review! _


	16. Chapter XVI: A 'Terrable' Virus

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans but I do own The Legend of Azarath, that's my idea and it's highly original._

_CHAPTER 16 A 'Terra-ble' Virus_

_It seems Raven and Beast Boy love each other, BUT what will the Titans do when Terra's ghost haunts them? Find out and R&R.!_

"OH RAVEN!!" Beast Boy shouted inside the tower. Raven appears in the room.

"What is it, B.B?"

"I wanted to know what you thought of our date last night?" Beast Boy asks Raven.

"Well, I thou--" Raven was interrupted because Starfire barges in with a heavy package.

"Friends a box was found in our square of letters and service of postal." Starfire said as she panted for air.

"I think she means our mail-box." Robin said helping Starfire up.

"Oh it must be my computer I got from a contest!" Beast Boy said while showing them a cereal box that says, 'win a free computer!.'

"But you already have a computer in your room." Raven said to Beast Boy.

"I know, that's why I bought it. For you!" Beast Boy said opening the box containing a computer. He then lifted the computer onto Raven's desk.

"Thanks B.B." Raven said turning on her computer and putting an E-mail address. Later in the night Raven is on her computer looking for cheats for her game. And then an E-mail appears, "It's from--" Raven stops reading her E-mail in terror. "From _TERRA?!_ It can't be. It says,

_From Terra to Raven,_

_I know you're on your computer...so answer me...What are you doing with **my **_boyfriend

The E-mail ends like that so Raven responds,

_From Raven to Terra,_

_Back off bitch!! There is no way you can be talking to me right now, we saw you get petrified._

All of a sudden another E-mail shows up,

_From Beast Boy to Raven,_

_Hi Rae! I found a way to talk to you in a chat room. You forgot to answer my question, How did you like our date last night? Love Beast Boy. Kiss Kiss!_

Beast Boy says not knowing that Terra is also in the chat room.

_From Terra to Beast Boy and Raven,_

_WHAT?!? DATE?! LOVE!? **KISS KISS**?! BEAST BOY!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DATING THIS SLUT?!_

Beast Boy notices a post from Terra and is very surprised.

_From Raven to Beast Boy,_

_Beast Boy wait! The wicked whore Terra is here too!_

_From Raven to Terra,_

_You take that back you evil shit from hell! _

_From Beast Boy to Terra,_

_Get off my net you evil fiend!_

_From Beast Boy to Raven,_

_Just answer my question, she can't read our E-mails. Can she?_

_From Terra to Beast Boy,_

_But I thought we were friends! In that case HELL YEAH I CAN READ YOUR E-MAILS!! _

A ringing sound comes onto all of their computers.

_From Robin to Raven,_

_How is your new computer?_

Then another ringing sound.

_From Starfire to Raven,_

_Do you like your new electric box?_

And yet another ringing sound is heard.

_From Cyborg to Raven,_

_  
Wazzup yo! Hey Rae you enjoying the internet?_

_From Terra to All,_

_WELL IT LOOKS AS IF ALL THE TITANS ARE HERE. HOW ARE YOU DOING? OH ME? IM STILL FOSSILIZED FROM WHERE YOU DITCHED ME SIX YEARS AGO!_

_From Robin to Terra,_

_What are_ **_you_** _doing here? How are you reading my E-mails? Wait a minute_ **_ALL_** _the Titans?!_

_From Terra to all,_

_You honestly want to know how I can read your E-mails?? Ok I'll tell you. You do this_

Terra does something to their computers that make a six-way chat line, now the Titans can talk to each other together. Terra also tells them a cryptic clue:

_1912145 /2391212/ 185229225/ 135_

(Whoever can decipher this code gets a sneak-peek of A Tale to Be Told 2. But you have to review your answer.) The answer will be revealed on A Tale to Be Told 2.

_From Terra to All,_

_Good-bye Titans! HAHAHAHAHA!!_

A white light flashes on Beast Boy's and Raven's computers.

_Robin to All, _

_Is everyone okay?_

_Raven to Beast Boy and Robin,_

_Yeah and Beast Boy yes I loved the date._

_Can anyone decipher that code? And is Terra alive? End of chapter 16 please R&R I will tell you a 10 sentence preview if you get the answer right._


	17. Chapter XVII: The Leash Law

_CHAPTER 17 The Leash Law_

_Did anybody crack the code yet? Oh well._

_This chapter is going to be pretty long. So make some Tofu-Burgers, and make a cup of Herbal Tea to go while you read this..._

The day is Sunday and today the Titans get a day off (But trouble never gets a day off, so be prepared.) with a trip to the park. The Titans head to the park and over their heads' is a sign that reads, 'Welcome to Jump City Park' and a little bit beneath the sign is another, a new one that the Titans have never seen yet it says, 'Keep all dogs on a leash at all times.' After Beast Boy reads this he immediately says, "Hey! That's not fair! I'm a Teen, technically I'm in my twenty's, but I'm still a Titan!"

"I guess we have to buy a leash." Cyborg says taunting Beast Boy. As Cyborg walks around laughing at Beast Boy, he bumps into a lady with a dog. But that dog is missing something. That something, is a leash. "Excuse ma'am, but I'm afraid your dog needs a leash." Cyborg always was abiding by the rules and figures that the bad guys, good guys as well, must do the same.

"Oh the Titans! I'm sorry, I didn't notice the sign, the must've put it there last night. I think it's because packs of dogs come here at night and just roam the park." The lady says nervously because she didn't want to get in trouble by the Titans the day the new leash law was enforced.

"Lighten up Cy, the new rule is probably as new to her, as anyone else in this park. Besides, that dog looks like a good boy." Robin says looking at the dog. The dog was a poodle, had little feet with filed nails, had a gold collar around it's neck that says, 'Sassy', and she looks as if she had one of those 'poofy thing-a-ma-bobs' fluff all over her face.

"Must the dogs be floating around the Durbian while blibbering? Or is it because they are Finbar?" Starfire said as everyone looked at her puzzled. "Oops! I must've forgotten that I wasn't on Tamarania. What I said was, 'Must the dogs be roaming around the park while barking? Or is it because there is five?" Everyone now understands and answer with a simple nod.

"I don't know, but I think something is up with them. When I went for a walk with Beast Boy, I saw some dogs running around, yelping their heads off. They have been acting pretty weird lately." Raven said while petting the lady's dog. The dog just stares at them. Not even trying to make a move. It was like a lifeless body lying on the cold hard pavement, after getting hit by a car.

"My Sassy would never do that! Let alone trot with those mutts." The lady says pointing to a brownish-tan with white spots dog that has been crossbred once or twice. The dog had a leash, just no owner present. In the distance they hear someone calling out, "Hey stop that dog!!" the voice was so faint, that it sounded as someone was whispering into your another person's ear. Beast Boy swooped up the dog into his arms.

"...Did...You...Find...My...Dog?" The kid who called out said reaching for his dog. The lady leaves to get a leash. The kid looked as he was nine. He wore a T-shirt (Literally, it showed the Titans' T tower.) on the back it said, 'Save the day,' it showed Beast Boy's face under the words, 'Fight crime,' it then showed Raven's face under the next set of words, 'And be home for lunch,' it showed Cyborg's face under it, 'The Teen Titans' and it showed Starfire's and Robin's face on it, he wore baggy-pants, and Airwalk shoes.

"Is this your dog?" Beast Boy asks while petting the scruffy dog and handing it to the boy. "So what's your name?" He says and then the kid finally notices that he was talking to the actual Teen Titans. His face was twisted in surprise.

"B-Beast B-B-Boy? R-R-R--" The kid got stuck stuttering on his R's, "R-Robin? R-R-Raven? S-S-S-S-Starfire?" listening to the kid say his S's was like hearing an empty tire hiss. "A-A-Are you r-r-really t-the T-Teen T-T-Titans?" the kid says really nervous and surprised. "M-My n-n-name is Davy"

"The one...err...five an only." Beast Boy says looking at the nervous Davy. "Are you like a fanatic of us or something?" Beast Boy says watching Davy nod. Slowly, then rapid fast. Davy wants to say something but for some reason, can't. Davy opens his mouth, nothing comes out. Then Davy faints. After a while of nudging Davy's knocked out body they manage to wake him up, "Davy you okay? You fainted at the sight of us." Raven says holding Davy up. Davy blinks, then blinks again. He looks around and sees all of the Titans, looking over him.

"Huh." Davy says with a high pitched squeak. "Oh!" he says loudly as his head falls back and then faints again. Davy is awaken after about 30 minutes. The Titans didn't think that they ditched him even though they were playing football. But it seemed like they didn't ditch him because every now and then someone would wait by Davy, waiting him to wake up. "Huh?" Davy says looking around with a sleepy look.

"He awakes!" Starfire says, it was her turn to take watch and as she does she sees him wake up. When the other Titans hear Starfire call them they quickly run to Davy and the first one to reply is Cyborg, "You alright kid?" Cyborg says looking at a puzzled Davy, "Don't even think about fainting again!" Cyborg says as he sees Davy tilt his head back. So Davy just says to them something they can't hear so he repeats it.

"Hello...Where is my dog?" Davy says, at that a dog races over to him. "Duster! There you are!" He says and smiles meekly. "I'm so sorry about that. I was just nervous at meeting you guys and I guess I fainted." He says as he turns his head in shyness. Davy looks at Raven when she asks him something, "So did you see that leash law?" Raven asks Davy looking confused. Davy nods. "So I guess your dog over-powered you and he ran off eager to meet us as well. But without the fainting. Davy nods again. The Titans look at Davy and Davy just says, "Thank you."

After their talk with Davy they send him home. It begins to be nightfall and as they leave they see something. A dog. Then another. And another until there was five separate packs of dogs just roaming around the Titans occasionally barking up at them. "Where did they come from?" Starfire says now floating in the air after she tried to pet a dog, it growled at her so Robin growled at it back.

"So these are the dogs that they were talking about!" Beast Boy said picking up a puppy and it yelped. All the dogs stared at Beast Boy and started to walk towards him. "What did I do?" the dogs go near him and--do nothing?! The dogs just sit there, one inch away from the Titans.

"What are they doing?" Raven says looking at the dogs and when the leader dog goes near them it bounces off an invisible force field and hits a nearby tree. "I didn't do it!" Raven said waving her hands back and forth.

"Then why did he just fly off us?" Beast Boy said looking a bit freaked-out. "And why did they just stop in front of us?" Beast Boy said as Cyborg pushed a button on his arm, it was the one that calls the T-Car. "Was it because that thing Terra did to our computers' or maybe it was that flashy thing that happened as Terra left?" Beast Boy said to Raven already knowing that the rest of the Titans didn't witness a their computers' screen go blank.

"Oh well there is are ride." Cyborg said as all the Titans scrambled into the T-car and waited to go home. When they got home it was like 10:00 p.m. Raven heads up to her room and Beast Boy to his. When Raven got to her room and looked on her computer, she had three E-mails.

_From Terra to Raven: _

_6:00 p.m._

_From Beast Boy to Raven:_

_now_

_From Terra to Raven:_

_now_

Raven looked at Beast Boy's first and it said:

_From Beast Boy to Raven,_

_Wicked night huh? I know that somewhere is an owner who is missing all their dogs. Any ways, got any idea what that code is? _

_Love B.B._

And then she read the 6:00 one:

_From Terra to Raven,_

_So did you miss me? Well I miss the team--oh wait! I'm not part of the team any more am I? Oh well that's too bad! YEAH RIGHT! I HATE THAT CRUDDY TEAM OF YOURS AND ALL OF ITS MEMBERS! AND AFTER BEING PETRIFIED FOR SEVEN YEARS, IT MAKES YOU WONDER, WHO WAS THE PERSON THAT GOT YOU INTO THE MESS! _

So she read the last one:

_From Terra to Raven, _

_JUST LETTING YOU KNOW, I'M COMING BACK AND PRETTY SOON! _

She only responded to Beast Boy:

_From Raven to Beast Boy,_

_Yeah I know, and I bet you're right, and the code, no I don't know yet. So good night._

_I love you too, Raven._

So after she wrote her letter, Beast Boy comes in and gives her a hug and a kiss. "Good night Rae." Beast Boy says while looking into her purple eyes, the one's that lead to eternal light.

"Good night B.B." Raven says and Beast Boy slowly closes her door. And Raven falls asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Raven wakes up with a big yawn and gets dressed and ready for the day. As she goes down the stairs she sees Beast Boy sitting on the couch. "Good morning Rae!" he says to her while patting the spot right next to him. She sits down next to him and says, "Morning B.B." and then watches TV. When Raven is watching TV Beast Boy puts his arm around her and watches TV also.

"You lovebirds gonna get off the couch and eat?" Cyborg says when cooking breakfast. Right next to him Starfire and Robin are talking to each other. "--and that's how you say Mississip--" Right next to Robin a light bulb blows up and Starfire starts to laugh at him.

"Oops!" Raven apologizes for blowing the light bulb up. "I must have done something." She says and looks at Beast Boy mouthing the words, _'They never have to know.'_ And then giggles, another light bulb blows up. "I'll get it." Robin says heading up to where he heard the light blow up. Raven says to Beast Boy, "Wanna go on another walk?" She says.

"Sure." Beast Boy responds.

_Everyone loves the second to last chapter! In that case this one was it._

_On to the final Chapter, Chapter 18._


	18. Chapter XVIII: A Walk 2

_CHAPTER 18 A Walk 2_

_Raven and Beast Boy went for a walk in the park..._

"Uh, Raven?" Beast Boy asked Raven something.

"What?" She said with a happy expression on her face.

"Let's go vandalize Terra's statue." Beast Boy said happily.

"I thought you'd never ask." Raven said and took Beast Boy to the spot where Terra turned to stone.

"So what first?" Beast Boy asked pointing to a bag Raven was holding.

"Let's see. We have a paintball gun, a 12 pack of eggs, a can of paint, four tomatoes, two permanent markers, some spray paint, white out, and a can of Silly String. How about...the eggs?" Raven said while opening the 12 pack of eggs.

"Where did you get those?" Beast Boy asked and picked up two eggs, threw them at the statue and yolk went on Terra's hair.

"I bought them from some vandals." Raven said and also picked up two eggs, and threw them at Terra's left leg.

"Oh." Beast Boy picked up two eggs again and threw them at Terra's right leg.

"Yeah they were only five dollars too." Raven said picking up two eggs and throwing them at Terra's right arm.

"Really? Five dollars?" Beast Boy said surprised and grab two more eggs and threw them at Terra's back.

"I know, a good deal too." Raven said picking up the last two eggs and threw them at Terra's left ear.

"So what did they do with the five dollars?" Beast Boy asked now picking up a paintball gun, aimed it at Terra's shirt, and fired.

"They went off and said that they were going to buy their mom a present." Raven said and picked up two tomatoes, and threw them at Terra's arms.

"Aww, that's sweet." Beast Boy said and fired another shot at Terra's shirt.

"Yeah I know." Raven said and picked up a Silly String can and sprayed it all on Terra's hair.

"So what did they buy for her?" Beast Boy asked while picking up the last two tomatoes and throwing them at Terra's leg.

"They bought her a portrait of her." Raven said now picking up the spray paint, she aimed it at Terra's face and sprayed.

"Aww, that's nice. So how old were they?" Beast Boy asked and picked up the white out and put some on the plaque that said, "Terra, a Titan and a True friend." Now it read, "Terra, and a true fiend."

"Seven-teen." Raven then grabbed a marker and wrote on the plaque, it now says, "Terra, a bitch and a true fiend."

"Wow." Beast Boy said and got the paint can and threw it all over Terra.

"Well we're all out. We could come back tomorrow." Raven said and left with Beast Boy.

**THE END?**

**5 Hours later**

"I have a brilliant plan, a plan to resurrect my apprentice." Slade said as he went to the spot where Terra was, "This formula is made especially to cure petrified...Like you Terra.."


End file.
